dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit's Swamp Years
Kermit's Swamp Years features the featured film Kermit's Swamp Years. Back Cover Summary Kermit's Swamp Years is the never-before-told story of how the world's most famous frog left the swamp for the very first time and began an adventure that would change his life - and ours - forever. Meet young Kermit, a curious, fun-loving frog who likes hanging out with his amphibious best friends, Goggles and Croaker. Young Kermit loves the swamp, but wonders what lies beyond the tall marsh grass. When Goggles gets nabbed by a pet store owner, Kermit and Croaker must leap into action, leaving the swamp and racing to the rescue of their friend. With help from a world-wise dog named Pilgrim, Kermit and Croaker discover that the outside world is bigger, stranger, more dangerous than they ever imagined. Will they find Goggles in time? Will they ever get back to the swamp? You'll find out in this original made-for-video live action! An adventure-packed comical treat for the entire family. Kermit's Swamp Years. It's his true story, Warts and all! Start The Ol' Waterhole The Good Life? Dr. Krassman & Mary Arnie "Follow Your Star" Blotch The Shiny Wheel Beast! A Walking Road Map Gill Geeks Pilgrim Vicki "Life As A Pet" Swords Of Fire Aerial Reconnaissance "I Need Frogs!" Squeeze Toy! Croaker Hops To It Pet Shop Confidential The Swamp Star Volunteers George Washington High School The Biology Class "Any Last Words?" Kermit Saves Croaker A Word With Dr. Krassman "Follow Your Star" (Reprise) Outtakes Special Features *Blooper Reel *Commentary with Kermit and Horace *Behind-the-Scenes Featurette *On the Set with Kermit *Bonus Trailers Image Gallery DVD VMGM menus vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h38m16s239.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment DVD VMGM logo menu File:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Warp Speed KSY Unused FBI warning.png|An unused FBI Warning screen KSY Unused FBI warning 2.png|Another unused FBI Warning VSTM menus Kermitswamp ratio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Aspect Selection Kermitswamp main.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Main Menu Screenshot KSY spanish menu.png|A screenshot of an unused spanish main menu. KSY portugese menu.png|A screenshot of an unused portugese main menu. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-23h15m51s167.png|The trailers menu Kermitswamp scenes.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Scene Selections KSY name-less chapter selection menu.png|An unused chapter selection menu with numbers only. Kermitswamp subt.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Subtitles Kermitswamp audio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Set-Up Kermitswamp spfeat.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Special Features vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h38m40s201.png|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Commentary Titles vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h52m25s315.png vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h59m09s279.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102.png Kermit's Swamp Years - Behind the Scenes|Behind the scenes featurette Muppets - On the Set with Kermit|On the Set with Kermit Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h07m59s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h08m25s487.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m01s891.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m40s220.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m11s685.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m33s710.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m49s283.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m02s446.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m22s976.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m43s859.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m00s302.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m08s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m28s309.png VHS UK CTHE_2001_VHS_variant.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) VHS logo US Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (Now Available of Home Video) CTHE_2001_now_on_home_media.png Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment.png|From Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo screen. Kermit's Swamp Years trailers Surround Sound VHS logo Trivia *There are FBI Warnings and some menus with other languages that have not been used in the American DVD release, but they can be inspected with PGC viewing and editing utilities such as PGCEdit. The english main menu is animated and the others are static with different variant of the water texture, but they still play the audio from the film. Another difference is that the names were deleted from the chapter menus that are in another language. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with unused content Category:VHS Tapes